


Takao's birthday

by emotionaloversuperheroes



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionaloversuperheroes/pseuds/emotionaloversuperheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Takao's birthday Shin-chan gives him a lapdance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takao's birthday

"Patience fool," Shin-chan's voice was amused and Takao continued fidgeting, one hand fingering the edge of the scarf that had been used to blindfold him. Midorima continued to lead Takao down the hall, warm fingers interlaced.  
"Shin-chan..." Takao could hear the whine in his voice, but he no longer cared. Midorima had been dropping hints all day that there was something waiting for him in the apartment they shared. It had been a long day, six hours in the media lab and then practice. Basketball was never a chore but today he'd been just as excited to finish as he had been to start.  
Shin-chan had been full of sly little smiles, knowing looks and affectionate touches that he usually saved for behind closed doors. It'd had the exact effect Midorima had been expecting and Kazunari was even more excitable than usual, pawing at Midorima's arm, stealing quick kisses, generally bouncing off the walls.

They didn't bother trying to hide the relationship now that they were at university and it had taken a lot of strain off of them. There was still the occasional negative comment but the relief of not having to constantly worry if someone had seen them holding hands was never-ending.  
Their team had all been very accepting, though there were always groans if Takao was getting too handsy. Midorima was still easily flustered and some days Takao seemed to take it upon himself to make Shintarou blush as many times as possible in practice.

Midorima stroked a thumb over Takao's hand, pulling him into the bedroom. He pushed Takao against the door frame, hands sliding up his arms to lock around his neck while his lips claimed Takao's in a heated kiss. Kazunari's hands gripped Midorima's hips and tugged him closer. It was easy to forget what he was actually meant to be doing when Takao kissed him. The man was an expert, his tongue stroking Midorima's. Shintarou felt every sensation lance straight to his groin. His skin was prickly tight and they'd only kissed so far. Midorima would never cease to wonder at the effect Takao had on him. He rocked his hips against Takao's, finding the shorter man already hard. He pulled back, standing up straight and licking his lips. Focus. Hands on Takao's shoulders, Midorima guided him to the edge of the bed, pushing down, forcing Takao to sit. His fingers travelled up Takao's skin, pushing his hair back before tugging lightly on the loose knot holding the scarf in place. It fluttered to the duvet, immediately forgotten. 

Takao blinked against the soft light, and nuzzled into Midorima's hands.  
"Shin-chan..." Takao groaned. One hand wrapped around Shintarou's wrist as long fingers sifted through his hair.  
"Just... Just stay there," Midorima instructed, a deep blush colouring his cheeks. Takao smiled, biting his lip in anticipation. He watched the tall man pick up a small remote, clicking it twice. A heavy beat filled the room around them and Shintarou's hands came to rest on his hips for a few seconds before slowly traversing the planes of his stomach. Shin-chan's giving me a lap dance, the thought clunked through Takao's brain, making his cock harden painfully.  
His white button-downs had never seemed like such a barrier before. Takao wanted to touch Shin-chan everywhere immediately.

Midorima's hands were now at his collar slowly pulling open the first button. Takao's mouth ran dry and he fisted the duvet next to him. Shintarou's hips were swaying slightly to the beat and Kazunari had never felt so hypnotized by such a simple action.  
Midorima's hands continued their downwards path, fingers deftly unsnapping buttons. As his navel came into view, Takao thought how much Midorima'd enjoy him licking it. Midorima was blushing furiously, but he continued, throwing his shirt onto the desk before advancing on Takao slowly. Takao's pupils were blown wide and he swallowed hard as Midorima brushed their knees together. He crawled into Kazunari's lap, knees tight against Takao's hips, grinding his erection down almost lazily. Takao hissed in a breath, hands snapping to Midorima's hips. 

Shintarou leant down, trapping Kazunari's earlobe between his teeth and sucking.  
"Shin-chan," Takao's whisper was heated and his hips ground up as his hands pulled Midorima down. Shintarou's eyes squeezed shut for a moment before he pulled back.  
"Takao, no touching." Midorima's tone was finite and Kazunari dropped his hands with a groan. Midorima's mouth found his neck, tongue flicking out over his hammering pulse. Shin-chan rolled his hips again and Takao thought he might come there and then. He moaned, breath coming in short pants. Shin-chan was never this forward. It was so hot. He wanted to kiss him, but Shintarou was currently sucking his clavicle and Takao knew there would be a mark there the next day. That turned him on even further.

"Shin-chaaaan..." Takao sounded like a petulant child, but he didn't care, he was fucking horny.  
"Mmm..." Takao felt the vibrations run through his chest before the taller man stood up, hips lilting to that deep, seductive beat. Taped fingers flicked open the button on his jeans and the denim slid down lean legs. Takao was sure his own jeans were going to tear any second. Buttery soft boxers clung to Shin-chan's hips. He eased his hands into the waistband, pushing them down to meet his jeans before stepping out of the material puddled at his feet. Takao's eyes raked over the naked man. Toned arms, sculpted torso, fine hair leading down to the most delicious cock he'd ever encountered. Takao's mouth watered as he remembered every time he'd sucked it. Shin-chan was approaching him slowly, sinking to his knees, unfastening Takao's jeans. Takao lifted his hips and Midorima pulled his jeans and underwear off with one swift tug. Shin-chan leant his head on Takao's thigh, warm breath fanning over his sensitive skin as his hands wandered, painfully slowly. Takao whimpered and flopped back onto the bed. Midorima relented his teasing, suddenly pushing Kazunari's cock into his mouth, warm tongue washing over the heated flesh. Takao's stomach tensed and a growl ripped from his throat.

"Fuck, Shin-chan, god... like that," Takao couldn't help how loud he was moaning, and Midorima didn't let up, tongue flicking over Takao's weeping slit, teeth grazing slightly, pushing Takao to the back of his throat and swallowing. Midorima's large hands were splayed on Takao's hips, stroking slow circles as he sucked, cheeks hollowing. Takao's back arched off of the bed and his hands wrapped themselves in Midorima's hair.  
"S-Shin-chan, I'm gonna..." the rest of the sentence was lost as Midorima deepthroated him again, fingers tightening on Takao's hips. Takao came heavily, warm liquid pouring down Shintarou's throat. He swallowed, climbing on to the bed with his panting lover. Takao stared at him through half lidded eyes, one hand cupping his face gently.  
"Kiss me," Takao beseeched and Midorima leant in immediately, merging their lips as he rubbed his erection against Takao's thigh. He could feel the smile curling Kazunari's lips up, and he shivered. Takao pulled away slowly, mouth dipping down to nip at Midorima's jawline.  
"Your turn," he whispered, teeth grazing Shin-chan's skin as he pushed him down, pinning the taller man. His own cock was already hardening and he ground their hips together, earning a decadent moan from Midorima. He dragged his tongue over Shintarou's Adams apple and the prone man wrapped his legs around Takao's hips.  
"Nnng, f-fuck me."   
Takao pushed his erection into Midorima again, enjoying the blushing wreck it turned him into.  
"With pleasure," Takao muttered into Shin-chan's collarbone.  
This really was turning out to be a fantastic birthday after all.


End file.
